


Centered

by Bronze_and_navy_is_creating



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Family, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_and_navy_is_creating/pseuds/Bronze_and_navy_is_creating
Summary: A man willing to do anything to bring back the love of his life, even if it means going to a lost ancient island with his brother in law...
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Steve Carlsberg/Abby Palmer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Discovery

The voice of Nightvale was silent. He was often silent these days. Speaking only when he must. 

He was also drinking. In his room at, only at night. Long after his son had fallen asleep with the rest of the house. He did not pretend to sleep but instead sat, curtains drawn, drinking bottle after bottle. Trying desperately to forget yet the cold ring burnt his finger, never letting him succeed. 

He did not do much else. He no longer bowled. No longer ate at most places in Nightvale, even paying a fine over and over rather than eating at Big Rico's. He broke all of his canopic jars, as well as almost all his clothing and the house he and Carlos had just built not three years ago. Everything that reminded him of his better half was removed, say for a few very important things. 

The books. Once Cecil acted repulsed upon seeing Carlos' plethora of research books which Carlos would always defend with "but babe, it's SCIENCE! AND these books I brought with me so they still work- see!" And then he'd flash pages and Cecil would sheild his eyes from the pages. 

Now, if he were a dragon, those books- his husband's life's work, were his hord. His original excuse to Abby had been Esteban.

Esteban was not like other boys his age. He used to be, he'd been enrolled in Nightvale preschool just a year previously, but now he was home schooled. And he was the center of Cecil's universe now. A small planet that had captured a broken and lonely moon, blown off course by a terrible disaster. But it wasn't drifting aimlessly into the dark void, wandering to find a black hole to follow his first planets trajectory. Instead he had found a new force to pull him back, and so he wrapped tightly around him, never to be seperated. 

Most of his rotation was spent on trying to fill the role of both parents. He couldn't stand to be away for more than a few minutes, and in honour of what his Carlos' dying wish has been, he made damn sure his son had the best education he could provide and that education would focus heavily on science. Which is what led Cecil one fateful night, to venture into his own personal hell. 

The storage container. Everything that made it out of the fire was there, and Carlos' mini lab in the house has been fireproof. As they now lived with Steve and Abby, this was just put into Carlos other lab at their house. 

The first night he had gone in, Abby found him the next morning, an utter mess. He'd failed the first night, becoming so overwhelmed with grief he'd collapsed in a drunken heap, sobbing over their wedding clothes which had somehow made it. Cecil had always suspected Carlos sprayed their clothes with fire protective chemicals as Cecil did insist on a fire dancer to officiate the wedding. But he was glad then that they survived, and terribly depressed the owner of the perfect neat wedding labcoat did not. 

But he was stubborn. And after some fighting Abby reluctantly agreed to let Cecil go through the shed again, this time with supervision. Thankfully this worked and he emerged with a large stack of forbidden books. Very quickly, after reading the first chapter he came to two conclusions. 

He knew nothing about science. 

And this was the best thing he could have done. 

So in the day, he spent hours upon hours, pouring over these books. This last bit of Carlos he had left. And if was like he was speaking to him with each little note or doodle, each sudden idea or random number. And sometimes, in more throughoughly used ones, he would read small bits of love poetry or a random thought about… about his radio host. A small a note to pick up something for Cecil because he remembered he liked it, or some observation he made about how happy Cecil made him. Occasionally he'd even find ones about how happy he was to have Esteban in his life, or a cute thing he did. 

These often led to many tears and even more drinking that night. But still, like the mad man he'd become, he was obsessed. He was determined to learn everything he could about the field Carlos had lived for. To teach their son it as Carlos would have. And so when he taught Esteban he mainly focused on science, trying his best to dumb down the quantum physics he was just now understanding into bloodstones and shoes, something Esteban would understand. He was obsessed with making his son happy and knowledgeable. 

But most nights he felt like a failure. He knew in his heart Carlos could have done far better. That he was always good at explaining such complex things to those less versed in science. And this led to even more murder of Cecil's liver. 

That night was one of those nights. He was still pouring over a book, a new one off the stack, and nursing his third drink that night, starting his sloth like transition into zombified drunk which is where he typically ended up most nights. Still he was rather coherent. He could hear his little five year old snoring in the other room, one that used to be Steve's office but he had graciously transformed it for the broken little family. So now Esteban slept in the once office and Cecil the guest room with a shared wall. Cecil's room was barren say for the stacks of research and the copious bottles, but he made sure that Esteban had the room any child would dream for- minus the flesh eating unicorns. Anything he wanted he generally got so the room was stuffed with toys and any assortment of odd trinkets. 

Cecil in his own baden room kicked a bottle at his feet, one the faceless old woman so kindly put there seconds before, when a knock sounded on the door. It was a thick knock and Cecil knew it was Steve. 

"Yes Steve?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper, as it often was now. 

Steve peaked his head in, biting his lip. "H-hey Cecil… um… I… can I come in?" 

Steve, usually bolstering and quick to put his opinion in, was acting oddly hesitant which intrigued Cecil greatly. "Alright… but if it's about the bottles again, I told Abby I never drink outside this room and that it'd have to be the faceless old woman who keeps leaving them in the coffee maker."

"Er. Right… no it's not about that but I am glad someone told me that because I was getting confused. I thought it was Janice doing an art project, like the time she glued spheghetti bowls to a ceiling fan to explain the messiness of society? I didn't want to stand in the way of art but anyways. No that isn't why I'm here." 

Cecil, noticing his tense nature, nodded and poured him a glass of strong brandy. "Well then. Spill." He said, offering him the glass. 

Years ago Steve would have had no problem taking a glass. However after spending nearly two years watching Cecil attempt to drink himself to death might after night, he couldn't stomach the smell of alcohol, let alone drink it. So instead he politely waved his hand. "No thank you…" Cecil shrugged and merely drank his drink in one go before pouring himself another. 

Steve didn't mention this as he continued, "So… I know this will sound crazy. I thought I was crazy, - but please hear me out before you judge. I have actual proof this time… so the other day I was following the lines in the sky. And this one looked… oddly urgent? It was pulsating to that one forcast 'second song'-" Cecil immediately drained his entire brandy glass and then another at the mention of the forecast but said nothing-" so I followed it and low and behold I… actually found something. Proof! Proof the police are hiding things … things like this… things that I think you'll find very- very important." 

He handed over two things. First was an ancient script on the back of a lizard hide and the next an arrangement of flies stuck to a strip of sticky paper- standard death prophecy documents. 

"When you… got married… i think they made his standard death date. Notice something odd?" 

Lock jawed, Cecil took the strip first and read the date. 

It was not the date at the base of his tombstone nor statue. It was a year, far far from then. And Cecil couldn't really tell if it had a five or three at the end so there was comfort in that but regardless… it was not the year Carlos died. 

Even more suspicious was the ancient script, painted with brown mud from the brown stone spire if Cecil had to guess. Slowly he read outloud, a bit slurred from drinking so much, "Things can be changed. Things can be returned and fixed, especially for those who believe in science at Lynx island…"

Cecil lowered the scales as Steve said with an honest smile "I think we can bring him back Cecil."


	2. Hide and Seek

Chapter Two, Hide and Seek

*Scratching sound of a cheap mic and tape recorder turning on*  
Cecil: I'm used to doing a line from my jaws fanfiction here but … this isn't quite the same, is it? I… haven't been the voice of Nightvale in a very long time. And honestly, I haven't been me in a very long time. But… this… if this works. Then maybe there's hope… 

Steve found something, something that will… will bring Carlos back. It's on an island, and I've decided to record the journey… that way if no… when i bring him home, I can share the moment with you, listeners. And maybe… rekindle some of that old flame between my community and myself… I'm even using the tape recorder my mother gave me as a teenager. 

Which leads me to this moment. I'm currently waiting at the local airport which is little more than a splash pad with a blinking yellow light that says land here. Thanks to Steve's position at the bank we were able to get a good loan inorder to rent a plane and pay for provisions as we have no idea how long this will be. With us is my old friend, Earl Harlen. As many of you know he is the head chef at Tourniquet, and as many of you also know, that means he has a piloting license, as is standard for all chef's worth their salt. After all they need to be able to hunt and kill their food fresh everyday, even the more exotic animals and herbs for the nicer dishes. He's with me right now as Steve is bringing the last of his bags. Would you like to say anything Earl?" 

Earl (with hesitation and concern): "Are you… sure you're ready for this Cecil? I'm always happy to help but this may not-" 

Cecil (a bit panicked): thank you Earl. You're such a good friend, always there when I need you. Are you at least excited to see the island? No one has seen it in centuries, nor is it on any map except for the ones Steve managed to see.

Earl (sighing): yes. Yes I think it'll be a nice change of pace. Especially while Rodgers on his senior trip to Schwitz. 

Cecil: I hope so too Earl… Oh there's Steve, I think the plane is all set… I left Esteban with Janice, as she's on break from college at the moment. She's getting her degree in espionage, and we are quite proud of her… I trust her, I do I just… it's been many years since I've been without Esteban by my side every day almost all hours of the day. Not since he… oh hi Steve sorry I was… are we good to go?

Steve: Yep. All good. And strapped in.

Earl: Alright, Lynx island here we come. Hold on, I have to go fast to pass Nightvale boarders. 

*Plane noises* 

Steve: oh wow, look Cecil, you can see everything from up here! There's the pawn shop, Arby- um. Abby's. Abby's work at the DMV…

Cecil (tearfully or distantly):Yeah… the DMV… and the lab… the station… 

*Awkward silence between them all* 

Earl: Why don't you two nap after this bum- oh- 

*Loud plane noises* 

Earl : Never mind. Looks like we've passed nightvale. Why don't you two rest, it's a long flight. 

Cecil: Yeah… sounds good. I'll turn this back on when more developes… 

*Recorder turns off*   
*Old recorder turns back on* 

Steve (quietly): I hope I don't wake him, you, Cecil. I just… I just wanted to tell you, when you listen back to this at the end of this journey, that we all love you. And I hope for your sake as much as Carlos' that this works. I believe it will. But regardless I … I never get to talk to you really, as you don't talk much anymore. In fact this is the most I've seen you talk since the fire. So I just wanted to take a second to say, we love you and are proud of how hard you're trying. It isn't easy losing a loved one but, despite it all you still get up and try for your son. And that's something to be proud of… okay. I'm going to get some rest too… we all love you, all of you.

*Recorder stops*  
*Recorder starts*  
Cecil: good morning everyone. So this flight is a multiple day one, and Earl needs rest as he did not see the interactive show of Hamilton that made sleep optional for all audience members like… like Carl…

Earl: *softly, subtle patting noise* It's okay Cecil…

*Movement of two people.*

Cecil: *Quietly* we… we went for… our anniversary… 

*Moment of someone composing themselves.* 

Cecil: *a bit gruffly* sorry… um… right. Earl needed someone to fly while he slept. Actually he's teaching us both so we can fly together while he rests. And I thought it'd be interesting to record. 

Steve: *encouragingly* I'm excited. I've always wanted to learn but I never did because I was afraid of flying into one of the signs in the sky. 

Earl: right … that's… a hazard I suppose. Well here you shouldn't worry. Right so all you have to do is keep this dial here and that button there… 

Cecil: Oh like radio frequencies from the moon? Sometimes if I don't watch a certain dial cats meowing breaks through and station management sends a hex that make bees follow me that week. Which is a problem as… nevermind. If you've ever wondered why I advocate so much for the moons destruction it's that, on top of all else, it makes radio harder. 

Earl: it makes everything harder.

Steve: agreed. 

Earl: but yes. Like that I suppose. Then you have to take this knob and turn it with this rope like your snapping roadkill neck so it doesn't turn around and attack your car. Then you take the mallet and hit the steering wheel JUST right… 

*A few more directions and sounds later*

Earl: that's it Steve, Cecil. You've got it! If you have any problems at all, just take off my shoe and this will probably wake me without causing me to go into a confused rage with my blanket. 

Cecil: on it. 

Steve: rightio

*Movement. Then silence.*

Steve: So… how did you sleep? 

Cecil: *a bit snappy* Fine. 

Steve: *apologetically* sorry. I… sleep is hard for me too… hey. What'd you think the people at the bank will say when I tell them I flew a plane with my brother outside the law?

Cecil: *a bit calmer* they might start asking you for flights. Especially if we decide to keep the plane… I kind of like it up here. It's so… empty. Quiet. There's literally nothing but a mix of vital complex gases we are slowly changing in unique irreversible ways, leading to the demise of us all. It's all so pernicious. That and I like the colour eggshell blue. 

Steve: Er. Right…. Blue is nice Cecil. Very nice… did… you bring any old forcasts? I know I hear you playing them sometimes.

Cecil: Yeah I… when I can't sleep. But I have a few. Here. It's on an old iPod touch but its speaker still works even if it's internet is just a picture of different birds faceless old woman loves all ranked in an order we do not know.

Steve: lucky, she did that to my old phone but she rated her LEAST favourite birds. And let me tell you, her definition of bird is broad… hmm here. This one. 

*Careless whisper begins to play* 

Cecil: *eventually mumble singing to himself* I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm…   
……….   
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you…

*Rustling in the back and a quiet child's voice*: Time can never wend  
The careless whispers of a good friend

*Jumping, plane shaking*

Cecil: ESTEBAN?!

Steve: CECIL THE WHEEL 

Cecil: SHIT FUCK- HOLD ON *mallet noises and plane shaking then quiet again.* There, Steve take over- Esteban, what on Earth are you doing?! 

Esteban *clearly upset and confused* singing your sad time song daddy. I hear it in my room sometimes. I remember bunny singing it sometimes on nights you were at radio too… 

Cecil: *softening and moving s bit* come here… I… I meant what are you doing on the plane?

Esteban: *a bit happier* Oh! Well. Janice was trying to sneak on when I was on porch waiting on antie Dana like she told me. She was in her old quiet chair. And I saw her and said that I thought daddy and uncle Steve and uncle Earl were the only ones allowed to go. Big boys trip. And she said no but if anyone else goes they have to play hide and seek and I love hide and seek and so I wanted to go and I didn't want to miss you daddy. And I miss B-Bunny... So we hid under blankeys real good. Then Janice took a nap and I had to pee so I decided I was tired of playing and so I came to you daddy. So daddy, where's the bathroom?" 

Cecil: *shocked* it's uh. Let's handle that first. *Sets recorder on the floor, movement of a father with arthritis trying to pick up his four just turned five year old and succeeding.* 

Steve: *beginning to get angry* Did I just- Oh… Cecil take off Earls shoe. 

*More movement* 

Earl: wasssmatter…. Esteban? 

Cecil:You might want to take over. I think Steve uh… needs a moment with his daughter. 

Earl: Right. I'm… I'll ask in a bit. 

*Movement, a small door closing. Fabric*

Janice: *groggy* wh… oh fuck. 

Steve: JANNICE ASHELY PALMER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING- OR RATHER NOT THINKING?! OF ALL THE STUPID- DO YOU EVEN- GAAHH! 

Jannice: er… well… I… dad stop pacing, or you might tri-

*Loud bang, things fall* 

Earl: Hey! Watch what you're doing back there! *Muttering* only get ten minutes of sleep, you people… fly the plane they say. At this rate I'm crashing the plane. So tired… 

Jannice: er. You okay dad? 

Steve: No. No I most certainly am not okay. My only daughter sneaks onto a plane on a potentially life threatening mission. Lies to me. Brings a five year old on said trip- which if there's issues will be highly traumatic for said child- and on top of that I'm pretty sure I sprain my bad ankle.

Jannice: well when you say it like that… look. I couldn't. I couldn't not come. I… I miss uncle Carlos too… and Esteban saw me and I said the first thing that came to mind, I didn't think he'd insist on going. And when he did I mean… he over heard. You two. And knew why you were going and roughly where. And I couldn't say no because well. It IS his dad. So… I brought him.

Steve: Jannice… *sighs* I mean. You're an adult. I can't do anything about this except say this is perhaps one of the dumbest things you've done… when we all signed up for this, we all accepted this might blow up in our faces some how. But Esteban is too young to make such a choice… 

*Door opening* 

Cecil: *voice frustrated* and it seems you made it for him… why didn't you just get me? I could have made sure he was okay with staying home. But now he's in who knows how much danger… I'm very disappointed in you and honestly terrified for you both. 

Jannice: *sincerely* I'm sorry Uncle Cecil… 

Cecil: *sighs* if anything happens to him… I fear for our collective guilts. 

*Movement* 

Esteban: Daddy I'm tired. 

Cecil: I'm sorry Esty… here. Let me make you a little place to lay down near the pilot seat. Daddy has to help fly the plane so uncle Earl can sleep. 

Esteban: *half awake* you need flying the plane? 

Cecil: yep. And I'll show it all to you when you wake from your nap… Steve do you need help back to the cockpit?

Steve: please. I'll wrap it after our shift for flying. 

*Movement*

Cecil: okay Esteban, sit right there. I've got to help your uncle walk. 

*Thudding from limps*

*Adjustments. Movement.* 

Cecil: there. Just settle right there okay? When you wake I'll get you a snack.

Esteban: *sleepily* okay. Love you Daddy…

Cecil: I love you too baby, get some sleep… 

Cecil: oh… right. Still recording. I'll turn it back on when more happens… 

*Stops recording.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtnv  
> So this is the other format I'll be playing with throughout this story. I'm quite excited for this one folks, especially now Esteban has made his appearance. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! Love you all!  
> Also side note: the Jaws ff idea came from a head Canon someone sent in on good morning Nightvale at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo that was a rollercoaster. This is obv. Set a bit after the current episodes. After this some chapters will be in radio style, normal novel style or mixed. 
> 
> Please leave likes/kuddos/comments! Love you all! Good night Nightvale, Good night! (No really good night. It's 4:42 am here. I need to use the sleep).


End file.
